Vida y Amor Eternos por Igual
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: Dos jóvenes se dedican a pasar otra noche disfrutando de su placentero amor, ¿pero cuánto tiempo de sus vidas tienen para seguir amándose?.


**PRIMERA NOTA:** Confirmo que esta historia **NO** es ninguna precuela, intercuela ni continuación de nada existente en todo el universo original de los videojuegos ni de las series animadas de Sega aunque parezca que sí lo es.

 **SEGUNDA NOTA:** Si piensan buscar drama o realismo negativo en esta historia, búsquenlos en otra y lean las mías con perspectiva de fantasía, pues en la mayoría de las mías pongo drama y realismo negativos solamente si resulta necesario usarlos y nunca es mucho porque no me gustan, sino, uso la fantasía y por eso es que más del cincuenta por ciento de la trama, casi toda o toda se vuelve positiva.

 **TERCERA NOTA:** Les digo anticipadamente que en toda esta historia verán que nada es igual o totalmente igual a todo lo conocido en los videojuegos y las series creadas por la Sega japonesa y la estadounidense, los personajes no se comportan, ni hablan, actúan o piensan como en realidad lo hacen o lo hacen sin ser exactamente igual, así que cuando vean todo eso mientras vayan leyendo, mejor intenten comprender que algunos pocos escritores somos diferentes a ustedes y **NO** andamos fijándonos, interesándonos ni preocupándonos de hacer o intentar que las personalidades, gustos, disgustos, formas de comportarse, actuar, hablar y pensar de nadie sean iguales o parecidas a las que tienen en sus fantasías originales, porque **NO** todos nos apegamos y acostumbramos a la idea de hacer que todo en nuestras historias sea exactamente igual a las fantasías sobre las que escribimos.

 **CUARTA NOTA:** Esta nota está dirigida a los que no les gustan las descripciones o explicaciones demasiado explícitas en las historias. Si ven que en ésta hay descripciones así, lamento decirles que así lo verán en todas mis historias y que me resulta más conveniente hacerlo así siempre, no porque yo quiera ser demasiado expresivo, sino porque como otros escritores ya pueden haber visto anteriormente en historias de ésta u otras fantasías, hay lectores que nunca se conforman con que en alguna escena o diálogo se deje ausente alguna aclaración que diga específicamente con qué emociones, sentimientos o formas de expresión hablan los personajes y que eso los orille a deber imaginárselo por sí mismos, sino que se quejan por esas ausencias y piden que siempre se incluya las descripciones directamente, entre ustedes puede haber alguno que sea así, ya me sucedió a mí y en historias de otras fantasías he visto que a otros escritores también les sucedió de la misma forma, así que no tengo más remedio que seguir siendo siempre así de específico.

 **QUINTA NOTA:** Si ven que las descripciones de los diálogos no expresan mucho o nada las emociones de los personajes, mejor piensen y traten de comprender que **NO** todos sabemos describir con gran maestría los sentimientos y emociones, algunos sólo lo hacemos como mejor podemos, porque **NO** todos logramos aprenderlo muy bien.

 **SEXTA NOTA:** Esta historia **NUNCA** tendrá ninguna continuación y **JAMÁS** se autorizará a nadie a crearle ninguna precuela, intercuela ni continuación.

 **Disclaimer:** La autoría de esta historia le pertenece a Sega.

—Oh, Amy, ahora que estamos juntos bajo la noche y estoy encima de ti mirando tu hermosa cara, veo que sin contar si la noche tiene estrellas, luna o no tiene alguna de las dos o a ninguna, ella te pone tan hermosa como el día.— le dijo alguien a una chica con una voz suave de enamorado y ojos entrecerrados acompañados de una sonrisa que ni la oscuridad nocturna apagaba.

—Igual a ti, Sonikku, y no hay nada como escuchar tu voz, mirarte y sentirte. Jamás desearía no poder hacer ninguna de las tres.— le dijo la chica sintiendo el mismo amor y felicidad y también hablando con el mismo tono y expresión facial.

—Yo tampoco, Rosy, si hay algo que no quiero, es dejar de estar contigo.— le dijo hablando totalmente en serio.

—Bueno, tenemos la desventaja de que envejeceremos y algún día moriremos, así que así estaremos simbólicamente separados hasta que el otro muera y volvamos a estar juntos.— le dijo ella manteniendo la tranquilidad con que habla.

Él se calló por un momento y luego sonrió de nuevo.

—Hay una manera en que vivamos eternamente.— dijo Sonic sin sonar ni parecer que bromeara. 

Ella dejó de sonreír ante su confusión.

—¿Y cómo?.

—Mañana iremos con Tails y... 

Le habló al oído en un susurro que sólo ella pudo oír, terminó lo que decía, la miró y los ojos de ella quedaron abiertos como el sol debido a que ahora sentía el asombro más grande que nunca hubiera sido capaz de imaginar.

—No lo puedo creer, no puedo asimilar una cosa así. ¿Él conoce esa forma?.— preguntó ella con voz normal y verdaderamente asombrada.

—Sí, hace dos días me dijo que le era totalmente posible hacerlo, así que si se llegaba a dar el caso de que yo quisiera eso o tú lo quisieras, fuésemos con él y en cinco minutos haría una fórmula que a cualquiera que la beba, le daría la vida eterna. Esa misma fórmula puede hacer que nunca en nuestra eterna vida suframos ninguna clase de lesiones, que siempre estemos totalmente ilesos como si nunca nos hubiésemos accidentado, que siempre seamos total e irreversiblemente inmunes a las enfermedades, tanto las comunes como las poco y nada comunes o conocidas, jamás sufriríamos de sordera, ceguera, ni ninguna discapacidad física ni mental. Simbólicamente sería como si ya fuésemos fantasmas, pues así les sucede a ellos.

—Ahora lo logré asimilar y creer. Bueno, en realidad sí lo creí desde el comienzo, pero me salieron esas palabras por el asombro que sentí.— dijo ella sintiéndose más tranquila ahora.

—Entonces, ¿vamos con él mañana a pedírselo?.

—Claro que sí.— eso contestó ella rápidamente con felicidad.— ¿Sabes si él querría vivir eternamente también?.

—No, se lo pregunté y dijo que prefiere vivir con la misma normalidad.

—Ah, bueno.— comprendió.

—Dejaremos nuestras casas y compraremos otra, junto con una cama para los dos.

—Claro, lo haremos. 

Se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y él puso su mano izquierda en su mejilla derecha, al mismo tiempo que ella ponía su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de él y ambos se seguían sonriendo como siempre.

—Te amo, Sonic.

—También yo te amo, Amy.

Aspiraron hondamente, acercaron lentamente sus caras cerrando los ojos y se besaron en sus bocas por cuarenta segundos, luego se separaron para jadear mientras siguen sonriendo y se fueron a sus casas varios minutos más tarde. Al mediodía del día siguiente, se fueron con Tails, Sonic golpeó la puerta, él miró por el visor computarizado y abrió al ver que eran ellos.

—Hola, chicos, ¿qué quieren?.— los saludó y les preguntó con una sonrisa y voz alegre.

—La fórmula para ambos.— dijo Sonic sonriendo como Amy. 

Inmediatamente estuvieron en el taller de Tails y en cinco minutos terminó la fórmula. Una vez terminada, la echó en dos probetas angostas y se las entregó.

—Sólo por hacer un comentario, es la primera vez que una fórmula me sale con color verde.

—Bueno. Gracias por esto, amiguito, te estaremos eternamente agradecidos.— dijeron ambos felices para siempre.

—De nada.— dijo Tails sintiéndose feliz de hacer realidad el deseo de sus amigos.

—¿Tendremos alguna sensación de alguna clase o el efecto tomará un tiempo en funcionar?.— preguntó Sonic con simple curiosidad.

—No y no, el efecto es instantáneo y no sentirán absolutamente nada.— dijo sinceramente.

—Gracias.

Y se la bebieron completamente. A partir de ese día, las vidas de Sonic y Amy cambiaron para siempre. En pocos días dejaron sus casas sin vendérselas a nadie para comprar la suya más rápidamente, tuvieron la cama que quisieron y la felicidad, el positivismo, su amistad con Tails, el amor entre ambos y absolutamente todo lo que fuese bueno reinó en sus vidas con la misma eternidad.

FIN


End file.
